Spare time of a liesmith
by Loki-Prime
Summary: 'Loki meets a young midgardian that helped him in more ways than one'
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for choosing to read this!, this is more of a intro into the characters and the setting. **

**NOTE: the setting is after the Avengers 2012 movie, i don't know what happens to Loki once he goes back to Asgard, so we will just assume he escaped! **

* * *

It was a normal night in New York. Lights burned brightly in the night, advertising various things you could waste your money on. Even though it was the middle of the night, the streets where bustling with many shoppers and buskers. Cars packed up in roads slowly made their way through the busy midnight street of New York. It was friday, and party goers where everywhere. Honking car horns and music drifting from open doors to clubs added to the typical fog of noise that always polluted the air of the city.

The asigardian hissed in disgust at the bright neon lights that blocked out the moon and stars. Cold, unfeeling and with no emotion, these where not what the asgardian called light. Looking down from one of the roof of a little night club (a faverioute place to observe the midgardians) he saw the humans leaving the warmth of shops only to bustle into another. Un consciously pulling his jacket tighter around him, he watched the humans conversed as they swiftly walked down the street pulling scarfs and various articles of clothing closer to them to try and stay warm.

How fragile these humans where, he thought, they got cold so easily. The cold night air had no effect on the asgardian, he sat as comfortably as he would be if he was in the warmth of one of the shops. Looking back, he realised that no matter what the temperature he never got cold. He shook his head in contempt as one more human walked out of the night club, sneezing with tissues in hand and a scarf covering the majority of its face.

After having enough of watching human after human walk out of the night club, he jumped down from his perch on the roof into a quiet ally way. Walking towards the light at the end of the ally way which signified shops and humans, he changed his clothes so as not to bring attention to himself. Today was not the day to go parading around midgard, the last thing he needed was his brother coming to say a little hello. Walking out into the light, the only notice he got from midgardians was a backwards glance at how lightly he was dressed. Shrugging off the looks he pulled out a scarf, seemly from no where and wrapped it around his neck. Nodding to himself as he walked, he let himself have a small piece of pride at how well he had adjusted to midgard culture and (most importantly) fashion. With a dark green hodie, black scarf, jeans and black converse with some green highlights, he walked though the streets of New York. Amused at how oblivious the humans wore to the fact they walked past a god.

oOo

Kristina leant back in her chair, hot coffee in hand. Her friends had dragged her out of her nice warm apartment for a little get together. As usual they where chatting, possibly the loudest in the coffee shop. They all had their scarfs on, even in the warm cosy atmosphere the shop provided. Taking a sip of her coffee Kristina let her eyes roam the coffee shop. This was one of her favourite places by far. She would often come here to sketch, or to just relax. With the old retro feel to the place, Kristina often felt at home, in some weird way. The walls where lined with shelves of old books on anatomy and myths, some of her favourite books would have to be on norse mythology, and she would often theme her artworks on stories she found in some of the dusty old books. The cafe was filled with comfy old armchairs, with dusty cushions that completed the atmosphere of the place. The shop was located in a slightly less 'party central' area of New York. It was small, and it was one of those shops that you only found if someone showed you, or if you where the type to spend hours exploring the back streets of New York.

'Kris?, Kriiiiissss? KRIS!'

Kristina looked up from her pondering to see all her friends looking at her in their typical 'she was daydreaming again' looks. She smiled sheepishly at her friends and took another sip of her coffee.

'So kristina… How's school going?' her friend maddi asked,

'I told you not to call me Kristina! It's Kris, and yes i'm loving the course i'm taking at the moment thank you very much!' Kris answered.

Kris, at the age of 21, was going to uni and was taking an art course, her friends all did the same course and they often studied together on theory, or went and rented a class room to do some painting together. Maddi, Jess and Kit all smiled in knowledge. They all loved school as well.

The clear sound of the little bell at the door made Kris and her friends look up. They had this game of coming up with stories about all the people that walked through the cafe door, the most creative story won and the girl who came up with it had the right to 'copy right' it and use it in future artworks. It was a long standing game and they all actively participated in it just to pass the time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kris could see Kit, Maddi and Jess lean forward to get a better look a the new comer. All of the girls jaws dropped at the sight that met their eyes. Major hottie alert, as Jess liked to say. It was a boy, properly about early twenties, with slightly long black hair, a hoodie, scarf and a look of elegance about him. He was pretty thin, but from what the girls prying eyes could tell, slightly muscular, enough to earn him the right of new heart throb for all the girls.

Suddenly stories started flying.

'Model, he's a Model!'

'No no, secret agent'

'exchange student!'

'Guys! Guys! one at a time!' Kris called out. All of the girls quieted down.

'okay, Maddi, go' Kris said.

'Right okay… Um, so he's a professional model, and he goes to that school in the east, he likes hot girls with long, flowing hair. And um, he has a cat?' Maddi finished a bit nervously.

'Jess?' Kris, nudged her friend

'Okay so he is a exchange student, from, um, London…and he came here to study, history! And he actually was sent here by his uni to spy on the opposition for awards, sports and all that crap. So he is like a double crosses for schools. And he goes on recon missions to other schools all the time!'

The girls all nodded in satisfaction at the story.

'Okay then, we have a model and a double crosser exchange student, Kit what about you?' Kris asked

'Here we go then, now so he is actually a secret agent working for the government and he specialises in hand to hand combat and recon missions. He is a trained assassin, oh and he is from England (and no i'm not copying you Jess)' Kit nodded it herself happily at the finish of her story. All the girls lent forward to take a sip of coffee, and then Kit, maddi and Jess looked expectantly at Kris. Kris was the champion of this game because he always incorporated some mythology into her story.

'Right, so he is actually a demigod, He came here because he got bored of his home realm and likes to study humans. He is the god of…Love and stealth and he has a sister called… Chantelle who he always gets into fights with.' Kris laid back in her chair at the end of her story satisfied. For a moment all the girls pondered who was the best.

'Okay' Maddi said 'no matter how unfair it is, i think kris won again…' all the other girls nodded in agreement. Looking up they searched for the stranger, worried that he had already left. They spotted his in the corner of the shop with a coffee, sitting in a chair with the same elegance that they saw when he walked in. Looking up from his coffee he looked right at them.

Deep, emerald coloured eyes met Krises Blue as she looked at the stranger. Slightly scarred at how intelligent and…old those eyes looked she turned back to her friends, who where all the stuffing the copy right rule and had their books out sketching him.

oOo

Loki shook his head in amusement at the girls across the shop to him. Listening in on their conversation, which was no trouble judging by how loud they where even by asgardian standards, he was slightly amused by what they came up with about him. Shaking his head at the male model suggestion he took another sip of his coffee. What really surprised him though, was how close the brown haired girl came to the truth. He wasn't bored, he thought sadly, he was banished, he was a god (even if not of true asgardian heritage) he did have a sibling, thor. Loki grimaced at the name, the stupid idiotic fool had to always get in his way, even if he was the true king… They did get into a lot of fights he thought grimly. And he was NOT the god of love… He could probably pull of stealth he thought, he took another sip of his coffee in consideration at how he could go about getting the midgardians to call his the god of stealth as well as a trickster…

Feeling eyes on his he looked up to see the girls staring at him, looking up he saw the long brown haired girl. He locked on to her blue eyes (like Thors eyes he thought angrily) and wasn't surprised to see a hint of fear in her eyes. Was it not right for the midgardians to fear him? He was a god, and if he chose so, he could whipe out this entire block of silly little humans... Shaking his head, he left the cafe and the silly little female humans.

Walking out of of the shop he set off for central park. If there wasn't any people around he might do some reading, he hadn't looked over his spell books lately and he didn't want to get out of practise, he thought with a dark smile.

He had just left for the park when he heard the laboured breathing of a midgardian running behind him. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

'Hey, um (panting) you there, with the hood'

Loki stopped and looked down at himself, he was wearing a hoodie… He felt a hand on his shoulder and it took all his will power no to turn and snap the neck of the one touching him. He turned and he saw the young female from the coffee shop, the one who got so close yet so far from the truth. She flipped her hair behind her ears and looked at him with a smile. Loki looked on confused, what did she want…

'Hi, um i couldn't help seeing you in the cafe and i was um wondering if we could like hang out…some time, but not now if your busy, or something…yer so um, heres my number and you can just call if you want to hang out, or not i guess, um your so, okay then, um… Oh by the way my names Kristina but you can call me Kris'

Loki looked at the babbling human slightly amused, he considered the paper the girl had thrust into his hand, and smiled softly. He didn't want to freak out this one just yet.

'So, um whats your name?' Kris asked, a little bit nervous about how silent he was.

'Loki' Loki answered not quiet sure why he was answering in the first place.

'Oh okay then, um nice name?' Kris answered cursing herself for how dumb that sounded,

'It was nice to speak with you Kristina but i must be going now' Loki stated, he was not in the mood to converse with humans.

'Oh, okay then…sorry to be keeping you from what ever it is your going to, um so i guess talk to you later?' Kris asked/

'Yes, i think i will talk to you again' Loki said, considering the implications talking to this midgardian again.

'Oh kay then! Cya later!' Kris said, looking a lot happier with the prospect of talking to Loki again.

Boping on the balls of her feet in happiness she dashed off the to her friends who Loki wasn't surpised to see had watched the whole encounter. Shaking his head he pocked the paper. Maybe he could try a damsel in distress sort of commotion… It would defiantly annoy Thor…

On the other side of the street Kris ran back to his friends.

'What happened!'

He didn't run for it so thats good!'

'We need details, DETAILS!'

'Guys calm down!'Kris interrupted. 'He had a sort of english accent, and he was very polite, and OMG he is so hot close up!'

All the girls squealed appreciably.

'Hey we should all back to my place and put our brilliant minds to work! There is mean girls on tonight plus i really need to put some colour in these sketches!'

All the girls nodded and headed off. Kris looked back searching for Loki, she caught site of him entering Central Park, and was surprised to see him look back and lock her with his emerald eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update again soon. Comments appreciated! (and loved:)) **

**NOTE: This is the Loki from Avengers 2012 and Thor **


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later_

Kris hadn't heard from Loki since she first met him. But in the past day she had found time to visit Central Park. She had kept a carful eye around that area at her lunch break in case he decided to stop by again.

Earlier that day she had heard Iron Man leaving his Stark Tower, followed closely by a quinejet, some where out there today there was trouble. The fact that there was a team of super heros out there to save and protect everyone was strangely a little comfort. Remembering what had happened two months ago (invasion of aliens) left her wanting to know more about why and how they came.

From her seat in Central Park she looked up from her sketch book to survey to pigeons she was currently drawing.

'Hello Kristina'

Looking up with a start, Kris looked behind her to see no other than Loki. Smiling she patted the place next to her. Slightly smiling as well he took the seat next to her. Looking over her shoulder he surveyed her drawing with a surprising attention to detail.

Nudging his should, Kris was slightly alarmed when he winced

'Oh sorry…Have you hurt your shoulder' Kris asked hesitantly

Waving a hand he answered 'no, well yes. it's not that bad.'

Kris continued to look on doubtful of the extent of his injury, but it was clear it had to be pretty bad because he hardly moved his arm. Reaching over her he plucked the book out of her hands and started to flick through it. Pausing at one drawing, Kris looked over to see what had interested him so much. Loki was starring intently at her drawing of him from the cafe. He had a slight frown on his face as he took in her drawing. Taking back the book slightly embarrassed she stated, 'Yer i just draw random people so, um your.' Loki nodded and then looked to the sky as if searching for something.

' your name sounds familiar, have i heard it somewhere?' Kris asked,

'No, i don't think you would have heard my name any where else, at least i haven't…' Loki retorted, still looking at the sky.

'So, um, did you see the avengers this morning?' Kris asked, trying to start a conversation.

Loki whipped around to look at her with his piercing green eyes, 'what do you mean?' he all but whispered.

'Oh, you know they where going somewhere this morning and i was wondering if you saw them, lots of people come here to catch a glimpse of one of them'

'I think i have seen quiet enough of the avengers for a life time…' Loki whispered.

'Hey i'v got to go, do you want to meet here same time tomorrow?' Kris asked suddenly,

'…Yes i think id like that' Loki answered a bit uncertainly.

'Right-eo then, i'll cya tomorrow!, Bye' And with that Kris got up and left,

Watching Kris go Loki wondered why he was getting himself caught up in this mess, midgardians where so strange in their ideals. and not to mention completely beneath him.

oOo

A week passed and Loki was still meeting up with Kristina. They had gone for coffee and Kris really felt like she was getting to know him. But in the same sense, she felt as if every time they met Loki put up more walls between them, as if he was trying to guard something. And Kris was beginning to realise that Loki had an amazing skill of turing a conversation away from himself, and bringing it back to her. What also really shook Kris is that every time she saw Loki, he seemed to have injured himself in another place. She was often afraid of touching him incase she brushed one of his more serious injuries, but he never complained. He always was brushing away concern and asking how she was.

One day however, when Kris saw a little bit of blood starting to seep through Loki's shirt, she decided that this was enough. Grabbing him by the arm Kris dragged him in the direction of her apartment.

'What are you doing Kristina?' Loki asked, gritting his teeth against the way she was pulling his arm.

'We are going to my apartment so that i can fix you up, and no you cant complain, i can SEE the blood through your shirt'

Loki humphed in protest but followed after to her, pulling his jacket closed to cover any more blood from being seen.

As they walked Kris pulled out her phone and speed dialled her friends on a group chat.

'Hey guys…Yep i'm fine…It's just that i need some help…no not for me…no, um its Loki…Shut up!…no!, i just need some medical stuff…no it wasn't me Kit! he just got himself in a it of trouble, can you meet me at my house?…Thanks guys. cya then!'

Looking at Loki, who was looking kinda pale, she hurried up her pace to her apartment. Fubberling with her bag she pulled out her keys and stepped into her apartment.

'Excuse the mess, i wasn't expecting any visitors…' Kris mumbled as she threw her bag on the couch.

Loki looked around in tired interest at her apartment, there was art supplies littered every where, half opened books lying on the coffee table. Looking over at Kris, he saw her looking at him a little bit nervously. Looking back down Loki saw a book half buried under some art books, pulling it out he brought it up to his eyes. The title read, _Norse Mythology. _Frowning slightly he opened the book only to see a picture of Thor, wielding his silly hammer with lightning surrounding him. Closing the book with a snap Loki looked up at Kris.

'Are you ok' Loki asked,

'What, yer i'm fine' Kris answered, 'how bout you? Let's get a look at that shoulder, but you might, um need to take off your shirt…'

Loki chocked his head at her, then he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. Kris breathed in sharply. Loki rolled his shoulders and looked at her quizzically. Drinking in his form, Kris looked at his chest. He was every bit as lean as she and her friends had guessed, he was thin but had a lean muscular look to him that gave the impression that he was probably a lot stronger than he looked. With a start Kris took in his shoulder, it was a bloody mess. From what she could see the skin was ripped and torn. shuddering at the what she could see from across the room she whispered 'I'm just going to go call my friends, tell them to hurry up…'

Loki nodded and stayed where he was standing. Looking at Kris as she left, he let our some pent up air and tried to examine his wound. With a hiss he surveyed what he could see, he knew that most of the damage was behind his shoulder, but he couldn't see it so he stuck to the basic way of telling…it hurt the most there so that area was the worst. Loki shook his head to clear some of the dizziness she was experiencing because of blood loss, this was going to take time to heal, even with a spell it would properly leave a scar. Dam Thor and his stupid Mjolnir… A light touch on his wound free shoulder jerked him back to the present.

'Hey, Loki are you ok?' Kris whispered,

Loki nodded, and tried to take a step forward but started to sway as the world in front of his eyes blurred,

'ok, hey, hey just sit down for a sec, hear just sit on the table so i can get a look at that shoulder' Kris coached the tired god to the table and sat him down on top of it. With the good light she could clearly see how bad it was, looking over his shoulder she could see that the wound continued down his left shoulder blade and onto his back. Swearing softly under her breath, Kris went to the kitchen to get a damp towel to try and clean his wound, hopping that her friends would hurry up and arrive.

oOo

When Kit, Maddy and Jess entered Krises apartment laden with medical equipment they had bought from the chemist. They where surprised to see kris there to greet them, she reached over grabbed the bags and then swiftly walked to the kitchen. Shugging to each other Kit, Maddi and Jess followed their friend. But stopped dead however when they entered the kitchen to see Loki sitting on the table, holding a bloody rag to his shoulder and shirtless, completely shirtless. Maddy reached into her bag to grab her phone but a quick slap by Kit stopped her. She looked pleadingly at Kit but was met by a slightly amused shaking head.

Turning their attention back to Loki Jess asked,

'Uh, so what happened?'

'It was just an accident' Loki answered curtly, blocking any more questions on the subject.

Kit and Jess left to go help Kris while Maddi nervously walked up to Loki.

'Do you need any help?' Maddi asked gesturing to the rest of his back that he couldn't reach. Loki narrowed his eyes at her, then slowly nodded his head. Maddi walked to the table and grabbed a rag sitting in a bowl of water. She looked over Loki's back trying to think professional thoughts. Reaching up she wiped the rag along his left shoulder blade, she hesitated when Loki hissed in pain.

'No, it's fine, keep going.' Loki said turning his head to look at Maddi. Maddi nodded and reached up again and set to work.

A minute later Kit, Jess and Kris walked in to the room, and Jess sent Maddi a look that said 'no fair i wanted to do that!' Maddi stuck her tounge out a Jess and contiued. Loki chuckled quietly at the girls, Midgardians where so strange.

'Right, move along Maddi' Kris joked, maddi humphed and put the rag down.

'Hey Kit i need some help' Kris asked walking towards Loki brandishing a number of ointments and bandages, to which Loki narrowed his eyes at her weaponry, wondering how he could get away with just the bandages.

Kit walked over and with out asking for permission plucked the rag from Loki's hand, grabbed his wrist before he could ever complain, and leant in to look at his shoulder. Blinking, Loki looked surprised at this Midgardian, even the most outgoing of the group (Maddi, he thought her name was) was nervous coming near him. Looking up at Kris he locked eyes with her and watched as she shrugged and walked towards him brandishing the medical equipment menacingly. Pulling back a bit as Kit pocked his shoulder he looked down just in time to see Kit slap a hand full of disinfectant cream on his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he stared daggers at Kris who was smiling sweetly like she had no idea what Kit was about to do. Now that Loki came to think about it, they had probably planned this all in the kitchen…

Just as Kit was about to slap another hand full of lotion on his arm he reached up and stopped her hand.

'I believe that will be sufficient' Loki anocouned, Kit might have been intimidated, but Loki said it with a slight smile on his lips. Returning a bigger smile kit answered 'Each to there own' and with a smile she gathered up the now empty bottle of disinfectant and wondered back to the kitchen. Jess now took the role of nurse and she wondered forward, a lot braver now seeing at how Loki had reacted to Kit's assault. Walking closer she inspected his shoulder, quietly she heard Loki chuckle, and looked up expectantly.

'Is something funny?' she asked crossing her arms,

'It just appears to me that you are taking turns tending to my arm' Loki replied with another chuckle. People wanting to help him was a strange turn of events for the god. And he discovered that he quite liked it. Blushing, Jess looked back down to his arm.

'Hey, guys, do you think he needs stitches for this?' Jess asked suddenly, carefully poking his arm. Before the girls could even get an opinion in Loki cut in.

'No, that wont be nessarsary! If you could be so kind as to lend me your shower Kris i would like to wash off some of the blood, and then all it needs is some bandages' Loki said in a bit of a rush, steering them away from the prospect of stitches in one sentence.

Dumbfounded Kris nodded weakly. To which Loki promptly got up and walked to the bathroom, picking up his shirt as he walked past the couch. Once they heard the bathroom door close the girls all collapsed onto the couch.

'Wow…wow you got yourself quiet a catch there Kris!' Maddi said,

'Yer but seems a bit scared of needles don't you think?' Kit added,

'Hey who cares! Did you see those abs!' Jess cut in

Shaking her head Kris sat quietly. 'Yes i did thank you very much' Kris answered

'Yer, but guys was it just me or did you see a lot of old scars on his chest? What has he been doing…' Kit said slowly

Kris nodded in agreement and looked anxiously to the bathroom door. Who was he...


	3. Chapter 3

**Im so very very very sorry for how long this took to update! :(**

**Okay so please read this bit- I would like to say thanks to Frenchie121 and chica espanola121 who helped me and encouraged (sometimes forcfully ;) ) to finish this chapter. I strongly suggest going to Frenchie121 and seeing some of her stories, they have some characters which we made up. They are the children of the avengers and we based them on our friends, its really very good :D. BTW i was based on 'Lauren' Loki's daughter :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and dont worry Kris will soon find out about Loki ;)**

* * *

Half an hour later Loki stepped out of the shower and picked up a towel. He dried himself off and put on some pants then straightened to look into the mirror. Grimacing at the reflection in the mirror he twisted to get a better look at his shoulder. Already his skin had started to heal, but the looks of things it seemed like it would heal up nicely with out much help. Nodding to himself Loki picked up his shirt, it was stained with blood. Letting out an annoyed breath Loki put his shirt in the sink and tried to get some of the blood off it. After a further two minutes most of the blood had been washed off, but his shirt was soaking. Rolling his eyes Loki muttered a short spell, the room filled with a warm breeze and his shirt fluttered in his hands. A few seconds later it was warm and dry. Shrugging on the shirt Loki dried his hair with the towel the stepped out of the bathroom.

Walking into the living room Loki wasn't surprised to see all the girls where sprawled on the coach drawing. Standing in the door way for a moment Loki considered the girls. They still hadn't noticed him, smiling silently he thought he might have a bit of fun.

Walking up behind Kris he silently leaned over her shoulder until his head was right next to hers. For a moment he studied her work, it looked bloody, with a start he realised it was his shoulder.

Hiding his surprise he said 'That looks interesting' Kris jumped and all of her friends jumped, hands flying to cover their work. Straightening Loki looked around at the girls with a small smile.

'Could i help my self to some water please?' Loki asked politely to Kris. Kris nodded dumbly, clutching her art book to her chest. Spinning on his heel Loki walked out of the room and into the kitchen smiling to himself.

Back in the living room all the girls exchanged glances, then started laughing. Maddi fell off her chair and all the girls where on the verge of tears from laughing so hard. A few minutes later the laughter had subsided to more un controllable giggling. The girls quieted down, only to have Loki walk cooly into the room with a glass of water. Roaring with new laughter the girls went back to lying on the floor trying to stop the giggling. A small smile played at Loki's lips, he hadn't thought they would react so greatly to his little prank. Shrugging Loki moved to the table and sat down, watching the girls in-between sips of water.

Finally the girls stopped laughing and pulled themselves back onto the couch.

'Well you look a lot better now' Maddi stated looking at Loki. Kris gave her a warning look, which maddi returned with a mischievous look in her eyes. Kris rolled her eyes and looked at Loki, he was watching their exchange with a look of amusement on his face. He caught Kris looking at him and he quickly took a sip of water with his best 'innocent' look.

Standing up, Loki put his glass of water back in the kitchen. Waiting till Loki was out of ear shot (they thought he was at least) and started talking.

'You have to ask him to stay for dinner!' Kit whispered hurriedly

'Yes! we'll cook and everything!' Jess added with maddi nodding in agreement.

Signing Kris answered 'if you can convince him, we'll do it' The girls squealed and all got up, pushing each other in their race to get to the kitchen first.

Loki looked up to see the group of girls fighting to get to him. Narrowing his eyes slightly he leaned against the kitchen counter and waited.

'Would you like t…Maddi get off!'

'Hey i was wondering…damit kit!'

'Hey guys!'

Calmly walking through the group of girls fighting tooth and nail Kris walked up to Loki, all the girls paused to look aghast at Kris as she started to talk.

'We were _all_ wondering if you would like to stay for dinner and a movie, but i do warn you due to our crappy cooking skills we will be ordering take away' Kris finished with a smile.

Smiling Loki answered, ' i would be delighted'

Maddi started to jump up and down happily and ran out of the room with a phone already in hand.

Kris rolled her eyes and took Loki's hand leading him to the living room. Loki looked at her hand a bit dumbfounded and repressed the urge to shake her hand off him. Looking back at him with a cheeky smile Kris said, 'you have to help us choose a movie' Shrugging Loki followed. Pulling him into a sitting position on the floor pulling open a draw full of dvd's. Loki's eyes widened as he took in the many, many dvds.

'Yup, so these are mine, now, choose a movie' Kris commanded.

'Could you recommend a few?' Loki asked, having no idea where to start,

'Sure, here are some of my favourites' Kris said handing him a couple of dvds.

Looking at the covers he read the titles, _transformers, season 6 of doctor who, the never-ending story and X-men first class. _ Looking up and Kris who was patiently waiting for a choice Loki randomly chose x-men first class.

Happily taking the movie she put it into the dvd player.

'Right now we get the food' Kris said pulling Loki up from the floor.

Walking into the kitchen they waited with everyone else for 10 minutes till they heard the door bell. Kit and Jess rushed to the door and a few seconds later came back laden with chinese take away. Everyone walked forward to help and once the food was placed on the table there was a mad dash for the food.

A few minutes later they all sat down on the floor with plates pilled with food in front of the TV. Kris jabbed the play button on the remote as she juggled a cushion and her food. The lights went off, and they all relaxed on the floor as the movie started.

All the girls where watching intently, and Loki relaxed to let his mind wonder, not really paying very much attention. That was until about 20 minutes into the movie when raven or mystic was introduced… Loki's attention went from hardly caring, to basically on the edge of his seat. This character looked almost like…a frost giant. But what really got to Loki was how she acted. She hated how she looked when she was blue, so made her self blend in, looking like the others around her. I reminded Loki painfully of how he acts, right down to how he looks in his natural form.

All of the girls where paying so much attention to the movie they didn't notice Loki tense up in his seat, except for Kris. Sitting next to Loki she looked at him from the corner of her eye to see him lean forward and look intently at the screen. Cocking her head to the side she looked at him with interest. She studied him for a couple more seconds then turned back to the movie.

oOo

After the movie Loki stood and helped the girls to clear up. Then one by one they all left, Loki leaving last. As Kris saw him to the doorway she suddenly had a great idea.

'Hey Loki, would you like to come to a game of capture the flag tomorrow? It's a social day at our uni and you can bring a friend so…would you like to come? It's not competitive, its just for fun.' Kris said with a tentative smile.

Loki returned her smile and was surprised at how good it felt, after months of grimacing, or at least faking a smile.

'Sure, i would love to. Can i meet you at your apartment?' Loki answered

Grinning as well now Kris answered, 'Cool, meet me here about 10.' Loki nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

'Wait, um…thanks for coming tonight. Hope your shoulder feels better' Kris quickly blurted out before she could stop her self. Loki smiled and nodded and walked out of the door. Waiting till she closed the door Loki let out a pent up breath, and felt strangely relaxed. With out even bothering to leave the apartment Loki opened a portal and stepped through it disappearing with the portal a few seconds later.

From the doorway of the next-door in the apartment block a cat sat watching with lazy eyes, before standing up, stretching and walking calmly over to where the portal disappeared and curled up on the floor and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope u enjoyed it. So please go and see Frenchie121. I might be writing a story with that cast of characters. As usual, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**REVIEWS=FASTER WRITING=FASTER UPDATES :D**


End file.
